Snake Grass
225px |strength = 4 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |class = Smarty |set = Event |tribe = Leafy Animal Plant |trait = Amphibious |ability = Start of turn: Make another Snake Grass in the lane to the right. |flavor text = "Snakes. Why'd it have to be snakes?"}} Snake Grass is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. They cost 4 to play, and have 4 /2 . They have the Amphibious trait, and their ability makes another Snake Grass on the right lane next to them at the start of every turn, unless that lane is already occupied by a non-'Team-Up' plant or two plants, starting from the next turn after they are played. They were introduced on March 14, 2017, along with Lily of the Valley. They were made available in the The Springening Week 2 event and were available from April 11, 2017 to April 18, 2017. Origins They are based on the horsetail, also known as snake grass, a plant in the genus Equisetum, the only living genus of Equisetaceae, a family of vascular plants that reproduce by spores rather than seeds, and the grass snake (Natrix natrix), a reptile native to parts of Europe and Africa. While their name is a combination of "snake" and "grass," it could also be a reference to the phrase "a snake in the grass." The quote in their description is a reference to Indiana Jones' quote, "Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?" Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Leafy Animal Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability: Start of turn:' Make another Snake Grass in the lane to the right. *'Set:' Event Card description "Snakes. Why'd it have to be snakes?" Update history Update 1.12.6 *Added to the game. Update 1.16.10 *Became craftable. Update 1.24.6 *Description change: Was originally "Snakes. Why'd it have to be snakes?" If they had a dollar for every time a Zombie said that to them... Update 1.26.3 * |4 }} Strategies With Snake Grass is capable of filling the lanes very quickly and blocking off zombies from attacking you, and because they have Amphibious, they can even defend aquatic lanes. However, doing so makes their ability useless as the aquatic lanes are usually the rightmost lanes. As Green Shadow, this card works great with Muscle Sprout because each Snake Grass made will raise its stats. Nightcap can use Snake Grass effectively with Pineclone, making more plants to increase the number of Pineclones transformed, although the only difference between Snake Grass and Pineclone is that Pineclone has a little more survivability at the slight cost of strength. and Beta-Carrotina can play a defensive Team-Up plant in front of Snake Grass such as to protect them and allow them to keep making more Snake Grass if they get destroyed. They can also boost Snake Grass' health, letting them live longer and activate their ability more. You can also boost multiple Snake Grass at the same time with Navy Bean as they have the Amphibious '''trait, giving all of them +1 /+1 . However, Snake Grass has a few drawbacks, most notably their lack of the '''Team-Up trait. This means that they can easily take up space and prevent you from playing any other non-'Team-Up' plants there. They also have underwhelming health, which is in the range of getting destroyed by Bungee Plumber or The Chickening. Still, Snake Grass will ensure that you can keep the lanes full, and if combined with Muscle Sprout or stat-boosting cards like Storm Front, Navy Bean, or Berry Angry, can be very deadly against unprepared opponents. Against Snake Grass can be an annoying plant to face, due to their multiplying capabilities. if you do not have enough zombies, you can end up taking a surprising amount of damage, and if your opponent has a Muscle Sprout on the field, it will only get worse. Therefore, you should destroy Snake Grass before they can activate their ability by using damaging tricks like Bungee Plumber and Zombot's Wrath, or by moving zombies into their way with tricks such as Smoke Bomb or Beam Me Up. If there are too many Snake Grasses on the field, the best way to take out all of them at once is to play either The Chickening or Extinction Event, as any unboosted Snake Grass will be destroyed instantly by it. You can also use the Teleport/Teleportation Zombie + Zombot 1000 combination, but it is very costly and can only be primarily used by Immorticia. Strikethrough zombies are handy if there are any Team-Up plants in the way of Snake Grass. Supernova Gargantuar is also a viable option, because he will wipe out all Snake Grasses on the board once a Gargantuar destroys any one of them. Gallery Trivia *Their heads slightly resemble Chainsaw Flytrap's head in shape. *If the player notices carefully, sometimes, they will have their left and right head attacking instead of the one in the middle. Category:Cards Category:Plant cards Category:Plants Category:Leafy cards Category:Animal cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Springening Category:Aquatic plants